Inflamable
by Kaysachan
Summary: UA - Tres amigas que se reencuentran después de mucho tiempo, una salida de chicas que termina en un bar de strippers. ¿Cómo terminará la noche para ellas? ALERTA DE LEMON.


Ranma ½ y sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi

Normalmente no suelo escuchar música cuando estoy escribiendo, pero como es una ocasión especial, voy a colocar aquí la lista de canciones, quizá ayude a comprender mejor la lectura en algunas partes.

"Jungle"- X Ambassadors

"Pony" - Ginuwine

"Bailamos" – Enrique Iglesias

"Pour some sugar on me" - Def Leppard

"Let's make it baby" – Bon Jovi

"Swalla" – Jason Derulo

"Anywhere" - 112

**Inflamable**

**Akane**

Como odio a la gente impuntual, tengo más de 10 minutos esperando, y mis amigas no aparecen por ningún lado, no me extraña ya que siempre han sido así, sonrío reconfortada al pensar que sin importar el paso de los años, hay cosas que se mantienen igual, recuerdo que cuando estábamos en el colegio, solía llevarme un libro para leer mientras las esperaba, me llamaban la nazi de la puntualidad, porque a diferencia de ellas, yo siempre estaba en el lugar indicado a la hora precisa, ni un minuto más y ni un minuto menos, siempre puntual. La verdad es que más que enojada, me encuentro nerviosa, hace casi 10 años que no nos vemos, fue una coincidencia que nos encontráramos en ese grupo de Facebook, muero por saber que rumbo tomaron sus vidas desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Veo nuevamente mi reloj, ya son 20 minutos, suspiro resignada. El celular me vibra en el bolso y lo saco para ver si me han mandado algún mensaje, no tengo nada de ellas, pero no puedo evitar la boba sonrisa en mi rostro al ver que mi novio me ha escrito.

"_**Belleza, diviértete hoy con tus amigas, mi cama y yo te esperamos mañana**__"- _suelto una risita involuntaria, no sé cómo se las arregla para quitarme el mal humor siempre

"Parece que alguien recibió un mensajito caliente" – dice una voz cantarina que reconocí perfectamente, levanto el rostro y me encuentro con unos brillantes ojos azules y unos carmesí, que me miran ilusionados

"Ukyo, Shampoo" – salto de mi asiento y las abrazo con afecto

"Akane, cariño, estás hecha una bomba" – me dice Ukyo silbando

"Es verdad, tienes que darnos el secreto" – asiente Shampoo

"Dejen de hacerse las modestas, que ustedes no se quedan atrás" – digo sonriendo – "¿Se acuerdan como nos llamaban?" – Intercambiamos miradas y decimos las tres al mismo tiempo

"Los bombones asesinos" – empezamos a reírnos y así de fácil, volvimos a ser las mismas amigas inseparables que éramos hace años.

Realmente ni el tiempo, ni la distancia importan, cuando el cariño es sincero, tenemos mucho tiempo que cubrir para ponernos al día, sin embargo, decidimos empezar por lo que estamos viviendo actualmente, ya habrá tiempo para llenar los espacios vacíos después, eso nos da la excusa para no perder el contacto.

"Me gradué de la escuela de cocina como chef y tengo mi propio negocio de catering" – nos comenta Ukyo muy orgullosa

"Yo estudié un par de años con mi abuela y me especialicé en medicina tradicional china, ahora trabajo en un spa como experta en terapia alternativa" – nos dice Shampoo

"Como mi pasión siempre ha sido la lectura, me especialicé en lengua y literatura, y ahora trabajo como editora de libros" – les digo sonriendo

"Parece que todas logramos nuestros objetivos, al menos profesionalmente, pero ahora, es momento de hablar de cosas más interesantes" – comenta Ukyo levantando las cejas de arriba abajo rápidamente

"Tú siempre pensando en hombres" – le digo soltando una risa

"¿Qué hay otra cosa en que pensar?" – contesta alzándose de hombros y riendo descaradamente, nuevamente intercambiamos miradas entre todas y decimos al unísono - "¡No!"

"Yo llevo dos años de relación con un hombre de mi pueblo, lo conocí cuando fui a estudiar con mi abuela en China, nos hicimos muy amigos, pero cuando terminé mis estudios y regresé al Japón, perdimos el contacto, hace un par de años nos reencontramos por casualidad en Facebook y me comentó que estaba viviendo aquí, quedamos de vernos y desde entonces estamos juntos" – nos cuenta Shampoo muy emocionada

"Yo estoy empezando a salir con un chico, lo conocí en la fiesta de unos clientes, que me contrataron para hacerme cargo del catering de un cumpleaños, ahí estaba yo, vigilando que todo estuviera bien, cuando me tropecé en una losa suelta del piso y él me atrapó en sus fuertes y varoniles brazos" – dice Ukyo suspirando y con los ojos brillantes, se ve que el amor le pegó muy fuerte

"Yo, estoy soltera y sin compromisos" – les miento descaradamente, la verdad es que estoy de novia hace casi seis meses, pero lo hemos mantenido en secreto, mi familia es muy particular y metiche, así que prefiero dejar las cosas, así como están por el momento

"No te creo nada Akane" – me dice Ukyo entrecerrando los ojos – "Esa risita y esa cara sonrojada cuando llegamos, me dicen que tienes a alguien" – esta chica para estas cosas es, como un perro con un hueso

"Bueno, bueno, está bien, digamos que estoy saliendo con un hombre, pero no es nada serio, una salida aquí, otra por allá, soy una persona muy ocupada y no tengo tiempo para citas" – acepto a regañadientes, si no les digo algo, no van a dejarme en paz.

Como en los viejos tiempos, nos dedicamos a hablar de hombres, citas, sexo, relaciones pasadas y presentes, era como volver 10 años atrás, el tiempo se nos pasó volando, estábamos tan animadas que no vimos cuando la gente se fue, ni cuando los empleados nos empezaron a ver con ganas de matarnos, solo nosotras quedamos en el restaurante, pedimos la cuenta y salimos de ahí, abrazadas, riendo alegremente.

"Chicas, este encuentro merece una celebración especial, los bombones asesinos deben volver a la cacería" – propone Ukyo pícaramente

"Es casi medianoche chicas, ¿dónde sugieren que vayamos?" – les pregunto mirando mi reloj, no es que sea una amargada, pero quiero acostarme temprano, mañana quiero sorprender con desayuno en la cama a mi novio

"Tengo una idea genial" – gritó Shampoo de repente, Ukyo y yo la miramos expectantes – "Mi novio, Mousse, trabaja en un club nocturno"

"¿Es un bartender?" – pregunto alzando una ceja

"No, es un bailarín exótico" – nos mira sonriendo como, la gata que se comió al canario

"¿Un stripper?" – dice Ukyo emocionada, se ve que la idea le interesa muchísimo

"Si, es de los mejores del club, tienen que verlo, aunque sus compañeros no están nada mal" – nos dice mordiéndose el labio inferior

"Nunca he estado en un lugar de esos" – murmuro preocupada – "no es por mojigata, pero he visto videos de ese tipo de lugares, no quisiera que un desconocido me toque"

"Este club es muy exclusivo, además tienen reglas muy estrictas, las chicas no pueden tocarlos, ni ellos pueden tocar a las chicas, a menos que ella le dé la aprobación, pero no es nada muy exagerado, confíen en mí, el espectáculo es sensacional y muy sexy" – insiste la pelimorada

"¿Escuché que dijiste sexy?" – pregunta Ukyo prácticamente salivando, mientras Shampoo solo asiente con una gran sonrisa – "Súper sexy"

"¿Les molestaría que vayan mis hermanas con nosotras?" – La explicación me había tranquilizado mucho, y siendo así, me gustaría compartir la experiencia con Kasumi y Nabiki

"No, entre más seamos es mejor, la pasaremos en grande" – comenta Shampoo entusiasmada – "Además, así podré presumirles al buenote de mi novio"

"¿Y qué estamos esperando?" - dice Ukyo tomándonos de los brazos y arrastrándonos hacia su carro

Cuando íbamos de camino, le llamé a mis hermanas y se apuntaron de inmediato, Shampoo le habló a su novio y éste le aseguró que nos tendría una mesa reservada, estábamos muy ansiosas, de todas nosotras solo Shampoo había estado en un show de este tipo, así que la adrenalina estaba muy alta, voltee a ver a mis hermanas y me sorprendió verlas tan animadas, sobre todo a Kasumi, la mayor, de nosotras tres siempre ha sido la más tranquila y callada, sin embargo, cuando les comenté el plan, fue la primera en aceptar.

Por fin llegamos a un local ubicado en una de las áreas más exclusivas de la ciudad, había una gran fila de chicas esperando un turno para poder entrar, miro hacia arriba y veo el rótulo anunciando el nombre del lugar **"Inflamable",** sonrío pensando en lo apropiado del nombre, imagino que muchas de las mujeres que vienen a ver este show, son bastante propensas a prenderse en fuego

**Ranma**

Miro mi reloj por décima vez, parece que el tiempo no avanza, estoy muy cansado, quisiera poder irme a mi departamento a darme un buen baño y dormir una buena siesta, antes de regresar para el espectáculo de la noche, según me comentaron los chicos, esta noche hay casa llena, aunque eso no es ninguna novedad, desde que entré a trabajar en este club hace un par de meses, siempre ha sido así, levanto la vista hacia el centro del escenario, ¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir practicando esta tonta rutina?, ya me la sé de memoria y eso que yo no soy el que baila.

"Una última vez Ranma" – me grita mi colmilludo amigo Ryoga, le levanto el pulgar y empiezo la música otra vez

Nunca pensé que yo terminaría trabajando en un lugar como éste, no es un trabajo fijo, puesto que el club solo realiza estos shows un fin de semana al mes, de viernes a domingo, por eso las entradas se agotan a segundos de ponerse a la venta, nunca lo hubiera considerado sino hubiera sido porque mis mejores amigos trabajan aquí también, al principio bromeamos en que solo lo haríamos por un fin de semana, pero la paga es demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando el Sr. Happosai visitó el dojo donde somos instructores y nos ofreció el empleo, dijo que estaba a punto de abrir un club nocturno, pero que un fin de semana de cada mes ofrecería un espectáculo solo para mujeres, que nos invitaba a ser parte de la plana para esos días en específico, con nuestro físico podríamos ganar mucho dinero y tener a muchas mujeres, lo de las chicas no nos interesó demasiado, porque siendo sincero, somos 3 hombres atractivos que podemos tener a la mujer que queramos, pero cuando nos habló del dinero las cosas cambiaron, los tres tenemos sueños que con nuestro trabajo actual no podemos cumplir, Mousse quiere ahorrar para poder casarse con su novia, Ryoga quiere el dinero para comprarle una casa a sus papás y yo para poder poner mi propio dojo algún día. Nos ofreció trabajar como bailarines, pero yo no estaba cómodo con esa idea, así que me preguntó si sabía algo de mezclas musicales, por suerte tuve una época en que juraba que me dedicaría a la música, así que le dije que sí y me ofreció el puesto de DJ de los shows.

Y ahora estoy aquí desde buena mañana, viendo como mis amigos bailan y se aprenden coreografías para diferentes actos, no sé para que se molestan tanto, las mujeres que vienen a ver el espectáculo, lo único que les interesa es verlos quitarse la ropa, no sé porque tanta escenografía, luces, música, si con que se pararan al frente sin ropa las chicas enloquecerían.

Por fin el ensayo ha terminado y podemos irnos, recojo mis cosas y salgo con los chicos al estacionamiento, nos despedimos y me dirijo a mi apartamento que convenientemente queda muy cerca, entro, me doy una buena ducha y me acuesto a dormir una buena siesta. Escucho un sonido insistente interrumpiendo mi sueño, es mi celular que tiene mucho rato de estar vibrando, lo levanto y veo que ya se me han pasado 3 de las 5 alarmas que puse, definitivamente estaba demasiado cansado, me levanté y me alisté rápido para irme al club.

Cuando llego, me pongo a arreglar mi estación, preparo la lista de canciones y reviso el sonido, todo está perfecto como siempre. Levanto la vista y me encuentro a Mousse y Ryoga que vienen a hablar conmigo.

"Tengo noticias Ranma, me acaba de llamar mi novia, viene esta noche con sus amigas" – dice Mousse sonriendo ilusionado

"Que Shampoo venga a verte no es novedad, viene todos los meses" – se ríen – "Lo interesante es lo de las amigas" – dice Ryoga mostrando un colmillo

"¿Tú, no estabas saliendo con alguien?" – le pregunto levantando una ceja

"Si, Ukyo es simplemente hermosa, ¿les conté como nos conocimos?" – pregunta emocionado – "Como un millón de veces" – decimos al unísono Mousse y yo, con los ojos en blanco

"No tienen que ser tan exagerados, con un simple sí, bastaba, además lo preguntaba por ti Ranma, estás muy solito y si no consigues una cita pronto, te puede empezar a fallar la tubería" – me dice riendo, Mousse intenta aguantar la risa, pero no puede y pronto están los dos carcajeándose a mis costillas

"Ja ja ja, que risa me dan, para su información mi tubería y todo mi equipo está en perfectas condiciones" – comento indignado

"Es lo que tú dices, pero hace tanto que no te vemos salir con ninguna mujer, que ya nos da miedo cambiarnos en tu presencia, podrías estar cambiándote de bando" – trata de decir seriamente Mousse, pero no puede y vuelve a carcajearse

"¿Comieron payaso o algo? Se están pasando de chistositos" – les digo molesto

"Son bromas amigo" – me dice Ryoga dándome unas palmadas en la espalda – "Pero ya en serio, realmente te hace falta salir más, últimamente te la pasas trabajando, tienes que aprender a darte un respiro"

"No se preocupen por mí, se los agradezco, pero en este momento, estoy bien así"

"Muchachos ya casi es la hora, a sus lugares" – se asoma por la puerta de la cabina de sonido el Sr. Happosai, el dueño del club, Ryoga y Mousse salen rápidamente para ir a ponerse sus vestuarios de la noche - "Ranma, ve poniendo música para ir ambientando el lugar, no sé que pasó, pero hoy está lleno de bellezas, sobre todo las de la mesa reservada, las amigas de la noviecita de Mousse son una bomba" – sale con los ojos brillantes y con un hilillo de baba en la comisura de los labios

"Viejo degenerado" – murmuro por lo bajo mientras empiezo a poner música lenta y sensual, para ir prendiendo el ambiente

Me salgo de la cabina para ir a echar un vistazo, el comentario del pervertido del viejo ha captado mi atención, me acerco por un lado del escenario y corro la cortina un poco para observar la mesa reservada, ahí está Shampoo con su acostumbrado vestido chino corto y sexy, el cegatón, como le decimos de cariño por haber usado lentes hace tiempo, tiene mucha suerte, no puedo negar que es bellísima y tiene una pechonalidad bastante interesante, a su lado se encuentra una mujer de larga cabellera castaña amarrada en una cola alta, con un vestido negro de encaje que acentúa sus atributos muy bien, luego están otras dos mujeres, supongo que son hermanas porque comparten rasgos muy parecidos, ambas de ojos y cabellos castaños, cada una sensualmente hermosa a su propia manera, la de cabello corto de una manera muy sexual y la otra de una manera calmada y reconfortante. Parece que el viejo libidinoso tenía razón, es un grupo muy sexy.

Estoy a punto de regresar a mi puesto en la cabina, cuando veo acercarse a la mesa, a la mujer más sensual y atractiva que he visto en mi vida, mis manos aprietan la cortina arrugándola, no puedo quitarle la vista de encima, mis pantalones se sienten más apretados, esa mujer es una visión completa, de pequeña estatura, pero con sus atributos muy bien distribuidos, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas, senos firmes, trasero redondo, piernas torneadas, todo eso envuelto en un precioso vestido azul entallado a la cintura y suelto en las caderas, su corto cabello es de un tono casi tan fascinante como ella, está entre azul y negro, su cara es como la de un ángel, siento como un flechazo en el pecho, creo que estoy enamorado.

Ryoga se acerca por detrás y me palmea la espalda - "¿También has venido a ver si el viejo cochino tiene razón?" – me pregunta mientras se asoma por otro hueco en la cortina

"¡DIOS MIO! Esto no puede estar pasando" – dice cerrando la cortina rápidamente, se lleva las manos a la cabeza comenzando a hiperventilar

"¿Qué sucede amigo? ¿Te sientes mal?" – le pregunto mientras lo ayudo a incorporarse – "Vamos, inhala, exhala…otra vez…inhala, exhala"

"Ranma, tienes que ayudarme" – me toma de la camisa suplicándome

"Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, pero primero tienes que decirme que sucede" – le digo mientras trato de conseguir que me suelte

"¿Viste a las amigas de Shampoo?" – me pregunta agitado

"Si, las vi, ¿Qué sucede con ellas?" – por fin pude zafarme de su agarre de acero

"Ukyo…Ukyo…es una de ellas" – me dice tartamudeando

"Chicos, que sucede, casi es hora de iniciar" – se acerca Mousse a nosotros

"No puedo hacerlo, no con ella ahí" – dice Ryoga agachando la cabeza

"¿De qué estás hablando?" – pregunta Mousse confundido

"Ukyo… mi Ukyo es una de las amigas de Shampoo" – murmura derrotado

"¿No le has dicho que eres stripper?" – pregunto adivinando la razón de la angustia de mi amigo

"No, estamos empezando nuestra relación, quería que me conociera bien, para que entendiera las razones del porqué hago esto una vez al mes, no quiero que se lleve una impresión equivocada de mí, supongo que ahora ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto" Mousse y yo intercambiamos miradas, de nosotros tres, es el que no ha tenido buena suerte en el amor, siempre que se ha enamorado, termina con el corazón roto o friendzoneado

"Se me ocurre una idea" – comenta Mousse – "¿Por qué no intercambian de puesto?, al menos por hoy"

"¿Que yo baile?" – pregunto levantando una ceja

"Yo conozco todas las mezclas y los tiempos, tu dominas la coreografía, has estado aquí observando desde el principio, podría funcionar, ¿Qué dices amigo?" – me mira esperanzado

"Pero Shampoo nos conoce a los tres, es posible que ella mencione que yo soy normalmente el DJ y que Ryoga es el bailarín oficial" – pregunto intentando zafarme de ese asunto

"Es verdad, pero si te animas a hacerlo, le avisaré para que no diga nada, que ni siquiera mencione sus nombres" – dice Mousse mientras saca su celular y empieza a textear rápidamente – "listo, dice que no se preocupen, sus labios están sellados"

Ryoga me mira suplicante y pienso en la visión angelical entre el público, veo a mi amigo y le digo – "Hagámoslo"

**Akane**

Estoy gratamente sorprendida, Shampoo tiene razón al decir que este lugar es diferente, no es que yo sea muy conocedora de clubes nocturnos, pero de los pocos a los que he ido, éste es el mejor, si bien por fuera no tiene muy buena pinta, por dentro las cosas cambian, entrando a la derecha se puede apreciar un gran escenario iluminado y en frente una serie de mesas alargadas con sillas a cada lado, la alfombra y la decoración es moderna y agradable, al fondo se puede notar un bar donde hay un atractivo joven haciendo cócteles.

Después de que una señora nos ubica en la mesa reservada, se aparecen varias chicas ofreciendo bebidas, Shampoo les agradece a las muchachas por su nombre y ellas le sonríen con simpatía, aparentemente mi amiga viene bastante seguido a este lugar. Me disculpé con las chicas, diciéndoles que tenía que hacer una necesidad, me metí en uno de los baños, saqué mi teléfono y le mandé un texto a mi novio

"_**Amor, las chicas decidieron venir a un club nocturno, no te preocupes, mis hermanas están conmigo, nos vemos mañana. TQ"**_

Cuando regreso a la mesa, siento como que alguien me observa, empiezo a recorrer con la mirada el lugar, pero no noto nada extraño, deben ser los nervios, la verdad es que si estoy un poco angustiada, nunca he venido a un show de este tipo y eso me genera un poco de ansiedad por lo que puede llegar a pasar, miro a mis amigas y veo que todas, incluyendo la recatada de mi hermana Kasumi, se la están pasando muy bien, se nota que están emocionadas por que empiece.

De pronto se apagan todas las luces y se escucha un estruendo, se encienden unas pantallas colocadas a cada costado del escenario donde se puede ver un 10, una voz por el altoparlante dice

"**Buenas noches bellísimas damas que nos acompañan el día de hoy, es un placer para el club INFLAMABLE contar con su presencia, ¿están listas para disfrutar?"**

9

Todas las mujeres, incluyendo a mis amigas y hermanas levantan los brazos gritando "Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

8

"¿Están listas para gritar?"

7

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

6

"¿Están dispuestas a dejarse seducir?"

5

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

4

"Agárrense fuerte porque esto se va a descontrolar"

3

"Woooooooooooooooooooo"

2

"Con ustedes… Los caballeros de la noche…"

1

"Woooooooooooooooooooo"

"Woooooooooooooooooooo"

Por un instante se queda todo a oscuras, y poco a poco comienza a sonar la introducción de la canción "Jungle" de X Ambassadors, a cada golpe de tambor que da la canción, van apareciendo alrededor de toda la sala, hombres vestidos con ropas estilo Tarzán, pequeños taparrabos cafés, chalecos y cabellos rasta al puro estilo de la película, sus cuerpos son increíbles, piernas y brazos fuertes, torso lleno de cuadritos, están tan exquisitos, que no me molesta que no se les vea la cara, las chicas comienzan a gritar y ellos empiezan a realizar sugerentes movimientos de cadera mientras dan palmadas al ritmo de la canción, poco a poco se van moviendo hacia el escenario, que está cubierto de lianas y musgo simulando una selva, cada vez que la canción dice "Won't you…follow me... into the jungle?" toman la mano de alguna chica y se la pasan por sus esculpidos torsos mientras realizan un vaivén con sus cuerpos, esa acción desencadena una locura de gritos anhelantes, cuando pasan a mi lado, una muchacha ubicada del otro lado del pasillo, lanza un grito mientras le dice a sus amigas "me rozó la pierna" y entre todas lanzan unos chillidos emocionadas, no me queda duda que ya mojaron los calzones, y eso que no han pasado ni 3 minutos desde que comenzó esto, los muchachos ya se encuentran en el escenario y están sacando unos tambores para acompañar mejor la canción.

Mi corazón empieza a palpitar descontrolado, no sé si es el ritmo de la canción, el ambiente, los gritos ensordecedores de cientos de mujeres a mi alrededor o mis nervios, pero siento que algo está a punto de suceder, una luz alumbra el centro del escenario donde aparece colgado de una liana, el hombre más atractivo que he visto en toda mi vida, está vestido diferente a los demás, supongo que él, es el Rey de la Selva, y vaya que se merece ese título, sus piernas son gruesas y fuertes, con los músculos marcados, está usando un taparrabo de leopardo que no deja nada a la imaginación, su pecho bien marcado con cuadritos, me dan ganas de lavar en ese fregadero, brazos fuertes, pero lo que me desarma totalmente son sus ojos, de un azul intenso, profundo, en medio de un rostro varonil, esos labios que piden ser mordidos y el cabello, negro como el azabache, lo lleva suelto dándole un aire salvaje.

Cuando se suelta de la liana y queda parado en el centro, los demás se desaparecen por los costados, él clava su mirada en la mía, por Dios Santo, siento mis bragas humedecerse y tengo que cruzar mis piernas, nunca nadie me ha visto con esa intensidad, con esa pasión contenida, con ese aire casi animal, no sé cómo voy a aguantar todo el show. Lentamente y sin dejar de mirarme comienza a rotar sus caderas y a ondular su cuerpo hacia el frente simulando una penetración, con cada estocada al aire siento una pulsación en mi intimidad, cuando la música se detiene, el típico grito del Rey de la Selva suena por los altoparlantes, él echa la cabeza para atrás y se golpea el pecho al ritmo del grito y lo acompaña con un gruñido que me hace vibrar en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. Estoy perdida.

Las luces vuelven a apagarse unos segundos y cuando vuelven a encenderse, el escenario ha cambiado, ahora parece un bar de vaqueros, con bultos de paja por el suelo, los hombres en el escenario ahora están usando camisas a cuadros, pantalones con chaparreras, botas con espuela y los típicos sombreros vaqueros. La canción "Pony" de Ginuwine, empieza a sonar por los altoparlantes.

Todos comienzan a moverse sincronizadamente ondulando sus cuerpos, se pasan las manos por el torso, se mueven hacia la derecha, estiran el brazo y se deslizan unos pasos en esa dirección, voltean hacia la izquierda y hacen el mismo movimiento, regresan a la posición inicial y comienzan a desabrocharse lentamente los botones de la camisa, los gritos no se hacen esperar, no hay mujer en la sala que no esté al filo de su asiento y con la vista clavada en algún muchacho particular, respiro un poco aliviada al ver que el de ojos zafiro no se encuentra entre ellos, empiezan a rotar las caderas y se despojan de la camisa por completo, vuelven a ondular sus cuerpos y se dejan caer hacia delante, se sostienen con los brazos y simulan el movimiento de penetración contra el suelo, lento a ritmo de la canción, se impulsan con sus manos y se ponen de pie, bailando sensualmente forman una fila, comienzan a avanzar y conforme van llegando al frente hacen diferentes piruetas, cogiendo unos hacia la derecha y otros a la izquierda, cuando llega el último, mi corazón da un salto, se trata del de ojos azules, que nuevamente busca mi mirada con la suya y siento que cada movimiento que realiza los hace solo para mí, ahora siento lo apropiado del nombre del lugar, realmente siento que soy inflamable, con lo mínimo siento que haré combustión espontánea.

En formación empiezan a moverse nuevamente sincronizados, se dan la vuelta, se colocan con las piernas abiertas y mueven sus traseros haciendo el famoso "twerking", se agachan y se arrancan los pantalones, Jesús, María y José, no puedo despegar mi vista, de ese delicioso trasero metido en un apretado bóxer, que enmarca de manera gloriosa unos glúteos redondos y firmes, mis manos inconscientemente hacen el movimiento de agarre, caigo en la cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y sonrojada volteo a ver a mis amigas, pero ninguna de ellas me está poniendo atención, están en un frenesí enloquecido gritando cosas como "MUCHA ROOOOPAAAA", "ASI PAPITO", "MUEVE LO TUYO BEBE", pero la que más me sorprende es Kasumi, que la escucho gritar "MONTAME CUANDO QUIERAS"

Nuevamente se voltean y una vez más, siento la mirada penetrante de él, se quitan los sombreros y se los colocan al frente de sus miembros y hacen el movimiento de montar a un caballo, tiran los sombreros hacia el público y colocando sus manos a la cadera, hacen el movimiento de fuerte penetración mientras caminan hacia adelante, él me mira y me cierra el ojo, antes de voltearse una última vez y bajarse los bóxer para mostrar el trasero desnudo, sin duda, mi ropa interior no saldrá de este lugar.

Se apagan las luces en medio de gritos ensordecedores, y la voz en el altoparlante dice

"**Esto apenas está comenzando señoritas, será una noche para recordar"**

Mis amigas y yo intercambiamos miradas, empezamos a reír como bobas y a tomar tragos para calmar la resequedad de la garganta, puedo notar que todas estamos en un estado de excitación máxima, Ukyo parece recordar algo y le pregunta a Shampoo

"A todo esto, ¿cuál de esos deliciosos panes, es el que te estás comiendo Shamps?" - su mirada no puede ser más lujuriosa

"Ja ja ja, es el de largo cabello negro y ojos azules" - volteo a mirarla rápidamente, pero antes de que me dé chance a preguntar nada, Nabiki se adelanta - "¿El Rey de la Selva?"

"No, ese es nuevo, nunca lo había visto bailar antes" - siento mucho alivio al escuchar eso - "Es el que estaba de último en el costado derecho, pero no se preocupen, tiene un acto en solitario más adelante, así podrán apreciarlo mejor" - dice sacando pecho, se ve que está orgullosa de mostrar a su chico

"A mí, el que más me gustó, fue el alto de cabello castaño con mechones en las mejillas y de ojos grises" - menciona Kasumi suspirando

Todas volteamos a verla y soltamos una carcajada, nunca lo hubiera pensado de mi hermana, siempre tan recatada, enloquecida por un bailarín, Nabiki hace con sus manos la mueca de tomar una foto diciendo "Foto mental de este momento épico, mi hermana por fin sale de su cascarón, estoy tan orgullosa" hace como si se enjugara una lágrima, volvemos a reír y a brindar con nuestras bebidas.

Nuevamente suena el altoparlante:

"**Señoritas, prepárense para enamorarse, demos un fuerte aplauso para recibir en su humilde escenario, a su amante español, con ustedes Shinno, El Zorro"**

El sonido de la canción "Bailamos" de Enrique Iglesias empieza a sonar, y el reflector hace que dirijamos nuestra mirada a la parte de atrás del salón, donde montado en la barra, se encuentra un chico alto vestido todo de negro, con capa, sombrero, antifaz y sosteniendo una rosa con los dientes. Lentamente se la quita y la lanza al público, varias chicas se pelean por conseguirla, él se sonríe y mientras se baja viene repitiendo las frases con la canción, "Esta noche bailamos…" conforme viene caminando hacia el frente le lanza besos a las chicas, de pronto se detiene frente a una, le toma la mano y se la besa diciendo, "Te doy toda mi vida", sigue caminando y repite la acción con otra muchacha y le dice "Quédate conmigo", todas gritamos ilusionadas, es tan sensual y romántico a la vez, que un coro de suspiros se escuchan por toda la sala.

Se sube al escenario y aparecen los demás muchachos vestidos con jeans negros, camisas blancas y pañuelos de diferentes colores atados a la cintura, empiezan a bailar sincronizadamente haciendo sexys movimientos inspirados en el flamenco, una vez más no puedo despegar mi vista del chico de ojos azules, me tiene totalmente hipnotizada y el hecho de que su vista siempre esté clavada en la mía, es demasiado excitante, en uno de los pasos se arrodillan en una pierna y dan la vuelta para culminar con un vaivén de caderas, toman unas rosas del escenario y mientras los demás las lanzan al público, él me la lanza a mí, Shampoo y Ukyo me codean riendo enloquecidas, se salen del escenario por los costados y el zorro se encuentra solo en el centro, se quita la capa y la coloca encima de una colchoneta en el suelo, se detiene mirando hacia el público, baja lentamente y le da la mano a una chica para que suba con él al escenario, los gritos no se hacen esperar y todas nos quedamos observando fijamente.

El zorro pega su cuerpo al de la chica y empieza a bailar con ella al ritmo de la canción, le da una vuelta y la sostiene de la cintura, para hacer el típico movimiento donde la mujer tira el cuerpo hacia atrás levantando una pierna al aire mientras él se inclina sobre ella, la sostiene y comienza a ayudarla a acostarse lentamente en la colchoneta. Una vez ahí realiza unos sugerentes movimientos encima de ella, mientras poco a poco se va quitando la ropa, es un acto lleno de sensualidad y erotismo que siento que estoy invadiendo su privacidad, con un poco de vergüenza, aparto mi mirada del escenario y me dedico a ver a las demás chicas, todas excitadas gritando, jadeando, es la locura total, pero debo reconocer que Shampoo tenía razón, a pesar de la gran energía sexual del hombre, nunca toca indebidamente a la mujer, eso me tranquiliza un poco, el acto termina y él ayuda a la muchacha a levantarse, le toma la mano y se la besa galantemente mientras la ayuda a bajar del escenario, la chica baja juntando las piernas y con la respiración entrecortada, él se despide lanzando un beso al público.

"**¿Qué les pareció nuestro Zorro? ¿Quieren más?"**

Todas gritamos en un solo coro "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"**Prepárense para recibir al chico malo del grupo, directamente desde China, démosle una cálida bienvenida a Mousse, el rebelde sin causa"**

Shampoo se levanta de su silla gritando "es él", todas clavamos la vista en el escenario donde a ritmo de la canción "Pour some sugar on me" de Def Leppard, aparece un hombre en motocicleta recorriendo el escenario haciendo sexys movimientos, la estaciona al fondo y luego comienza a caminar sensualmente hasta el frente del escenario, ahí se da la vuelta moviendo el trasero y se quita la chaqueta, la lanza a un lado y cuando voltea de frente, aparecen por los costados los demás chicos, todos en jeans, camisetas y bandanas, se colocan en fila un poco más atrás de Mousse, y bailan sincronizadamente girando sus pelvis y flexionando sus músculos, poco a poco empiezan a juguetear con el borde de sus camisetas, subiéndolas y bajándolas para enseñar sus cuadros.

Una vez más el chico de ojos azules y yo nos miramos fijamente, mi mirada consume hambrienta cada línea de su marcado cuerpo, cada movimiento sugerente, con cada aparición que hace siento como se contrae mi intimidad, si esto sigue así voy a salir de aquí con una gran mancha en mi vestido, van a pensar que me derramé la bebida encima, nuevamente abandonan por los costados y se van llevándose la moto, solo queda Mousse en pantalones mirando al público, después del acto anterior todas sabemos lo que sigue, escogerá a una chica para subir con él al escenario, no es ninguna sorpresa para nosotras, verlo acercarse a nuestra mesa y tomar la mano de Shampoo.

Las chicas a nuestro alrededor gritan desesperadas, escucho que alguna grita por ahí "Suertuda", "Espero que el próximo me escoja a mí", "Mi amor, déjame darte una vuelta", mis amigas y yo intercambiamos miradas y nos reímos de manera cómplice.

El acto en el escenario se siente aún más sensual e íntimo que el anterior, en parte porque Mousse se permite tocar un poco más, sienta a Shampoo en una silla y él se sienta a horcajadas encima de ella, hace movimientos de cadera pronunciados, le coge las manos y se las coloca en sus glúteos y repite el vaivén de sus caderas con más fuerza, mientras ella le aprieta el trasero, él se levanta y se coloca dándole la espalda, le vuelve a coger las manos y se las coloca encima de su pecho, guiando sus movimientos al ritmo de "Pon un poco de azúcar en mi". Él da unos pasos hacia adelante, se agacha y se arranca los pantalones de un solo tirón, escuchamos el grito ahogado de Shampoo y las demás mujeres le hacen eco gritando, él se voltea y nos da una buena vista de ese trasero, sin duda mi amiga tiene mucha suerte.

La música termina y él le besa la mejilla a Shampoo, la ayuda a bajarse del escenario y hace una reverencia hacia el público, saluda con la mano y sale del escenario.

"**Chicas, chicas, está empezando a hacer calor aquí dentro, ¿quieren más?"**

Todas gritamos en un solo coro levantando los brazos "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"**Si sienten palpitaciones y que les falta el aire, no se preocupen, ya está con ustedes, su doctor residente, Kuno"**

Suena la introducción de "Let´s make it baby" de Jon Bon Jovi y los hombres empiezan a salir en una fila en el centro del escenario disfrazados de enfermeros, cuando llegan al frente realizan una ondulación de cuerpo completo y se dirige uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, hasta que en el centro se encuentra un chico alto de cabello castaño corto, nariz respingada y ojos penetrantes, con un estetoscopio al cuello.

Sincronizadamente empiezan a realizar movimientos de cadera y ondulaciones de cuerpo completo, se dan la vuelta y se tiran al suelo como haciendo lagartijas y moviendo el trasero de arriba abajo al ritmo de la canción.

Esta situación se me está empezando a salir de las manos, siento que debo irme cuanto antes, con cada número, me siento cada vez más atraída a ese hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro, en este momento lo tiene amarrado en una trenza, si antes lo encontré tremendamente sensual con el cabello suelto, ahora me parece mucho más, porque permite ver sus afilados rasgos. Su mirada no se cansa de buscar la mía, miro hacia la salida y empiezo a maquinar mi escape, si esto sigue así de intenso, voy a perder la poca cordura que me queda y voy a cometer una locura.

Lo veo salir del escenario y respiro aliviada, hasta que veo al doctor dirigirse a nuestra mesa, todas aguantamos la respiración unos instantes, hasta que le extiende la mano a Nabiki, ella se sonroja y se la toma sonriéndole sensualmente, mi hermana siempre ha sido una mujer muy sexual, pero en este momento siento que con la energía que está corriendo entre esos dos, en cualquier momento este sitio se prenderá en fuego.

La lleva al escenario y la monta en una especie de camilla, hace ademanes de acariciarle el rostro, le abre las piernas y se empuja con su cuerpo encima del de ella, él coge las manos de Nabiki y hace que se las coloque en los hombros, mientras él le pone las manos a la cadera, se le acerca y comienza a realizar una serie de movimientos lentos empujando su pelvis hacia el cuerpo de mi hermana. Kasumi se lleva las manos a sus rojas mejillas, nos miramos la una a la otra y sonreímos nerviosamente, mientras que Shampoo y Ukyo están pegando gritos "DALE DURO" "NO TENGAS COMPASION"

Kuno, invita a Nabiki a acostarse y de un brinco se coloca encima de ella, agarra una sábana y los tapa a los dos, al ritmo de "Want Me, Want Me, Want Me" se puede observar la silueta de él subir y bajar encima de la de ella. No puedo seguir mirando, me parece un poco incómodo ver ese acto, siendo mi hermana una de las protagonistas, los gritos de las mujeres a mi alrededor se vuelven cada más enloquecidos.

Cuando la canción va terminando, él se baja de la camilla, la ayuda a bajar y le da un abrazo, parece que le murmura algo al oído, Nabiki le sonríe de una forma en que jamás la había visto sonreír y viene a sentarse con nosotras a la mesa, él se despide lanzando un beso al aire, le da una última mirada a mi hermana y sale del escenario.

Todas volteamos a verla, pero antes de que ninguna de nosotras diga nada, niega con la cabeza y solo nos dice "después hablamos de esto, déjenme procesarlo", aceptamos sin decir nada más, tomamos nuestras copas y la instamos a que brinde con nosotras

"**Ufff, eso estuvo candente, pero esto todavía no termina ¿quieren más?"**

Todas gritamos en un solo coro levantando los brazos "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"**Bueno, bueno, la temperatura ha subido demasiado, estamos en peligro de incendio, pero tranquilas, aquí está nuestro bombero, con su manguera lista para apagar cualquier fuego, recibamos a Taro"**

Por diferentes entradas de la sala entran los muchachos vestidos con pantalones de bombero, sin camisas, con casco y una especie de botella cilíndrica en la mano, se suben a las mesas y empieza a sonar "Swalla" de Jason Derulo. Al ritmo de la canción empiezan a mover las caderas y a brincar en el momento adecuado con la canción, en esta ocasión siguen muy bien la letra, cuando habla de "todas las chicas" señalan alrededor de ellos, y se frotan sus esculpidos torsos al momento de "si tienen sed", brincan al ritmo de la canción y cuando dice "porque sabes lo que estoy sirviendo" abren las botellas y dejan salir espuma.

Caminan de un lado a otro de las mesas con sus sexys movimientos, el público está enloquecido, todas quieren tocarlos, ellos se arrodillan, tiran las manos hacia atrás y ondulan sus caderas hacia arriba, luego se levantan y empiezan a acariciarse el torso, nuevamente brincan y comienzan a caminar hacia el escenario.

Sincronizadamente se lanzan al suelo y se ponen en posición de hacer lagartijas de rodillas y empiezan a simular penetraciones al suelo, inician lento, pero van aumentando la velocidad con el ritmo de la canción, se levantan y empiezan a hacer piruetas tipo break dance, después quedan todos de espaldas y cuando el sonido de la canción toma ritmo acelerado mueven el trasero usando el movimiento twerking.

He sentido su mirada durante toda la presentación, pero esta vez me niego a establecer contacto, mis bragas ya están lo suficientemente mojadas como para aguantar otra sacudida, noto un cambio en la dinámica y levanto la vista, él me está mirando fijamente y me sonríe, antes de desaparecer por uno de los costados del escenario. Me mató, me tiene totalmente en sus manos, lo que ese hombre me pida, se lo doy sin hacer preguntas.

Escucho gritos en mi oído y me doy cuenta que el bombero ha escogido a Kasumi para que suba con él al escenario, Nabiki y yo nos miramos asustadas, no sabemos si nuestra hermana va a aguantar semejante número, de nosotras siempre ha sido la más calmada, con su eterno enamoramiento con el doctor de la familia, que si bien era tierno hace tiempo, ya es simplemente ridículo, nunca tendrá el valor suficiente para atreverse a invitarla y ya a Kasumi le urge un hombre que la haga despertar, volteo al escenario y me doy cuenta que quizá ya lo encontró, él la está cargando sosteniéndola por el trasero y ella está colgada de su cuello y con sus piernas enrolladas en sus caderas, están realizando movimientos de pelvis que empiezan lentos y aumentan de velocidad, prácticamente están haciendo el amor con ropa.

Me tapo la cara con las manos, me siento ansiosa y asustada al mismo tiempo, Nabiki me palmea la espalda y se carcajea nerviosa, "No te preocupes Akane, al menos esto hará que se olvide de Tofú", Ukyo y Shampoo no paran de gritar "DALE DURO" "ACABALO AMIGA", cuando me animo a ver hacia el escenario, él está de pie frente a nosotros tapando completamente a mi hermana, echa los brazos hacia atrás, y cuando se acerca las manos a su torso, se pueden ver debajo de las de él, las pequeñas y delicadas manos de mi hermana, que una vez que lo tocan, empiezan a recorrerlo ansiosamente. Él se lleva las manos a sus pantalones y se los arranca de un tirón, quedando en bóxer pegado, parece que Kasumi no es la única afectada por este acto, ya que puede observarse claramente la excitación de él, como parte final del acto, se voltea, se baja el bóxer para mostrarnos su desnudo trasero y en un impulso coge las manos de Kasumi y las coloca sobre sus glúteos desnudos.

Los gritos no se hacen esperar, toda la sala se encuentra en un estado de frenesí, él se sube los bóxer, besa a mi hermana fugazmente en la boca y la ayuda a bajar del escenario, mira alrededor, cierra el ojo y se va del escenario.

Kasumi llega a la mesa con la mirada perdida y transpirando agitada, tratamos de despertarla, pero parece que su mente ha hecho corto circuito y por esta noche, creo que no volverá a funcionar. Nos reímos y brindamos nuevamente, la verdad a pesar de todo, la hemos pasado muy bien.

"**Definitivamente nuestro bombero, más que venir a apagar el fuego, vino para hacerlo más grande, ¿seguimos o paramos?" **

Todas gritamos al unísono "Seguimos"

"**Hemos dejado lo mejor para el final, un acto muy especial, por favor, recibamos con un caluroso aplauso a Ran, el caballo salvaje" **

Las luces se han apagado por completo, empieza a sonar la canción "Anywhere" de 112, mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido y siento que me empieza a faltar el aire, siento una presión en mi pecho, cuando se enciende una luz en el escenario dejando ver una cama en el centro, a la par se encuentra él, está vestido simplemente con traje entero, incluso trae una corbata, se ve simplemente sensacional, no creo que exista nada que le quede mal, empieza a realizar movimientos sensuales, tocando su cuerpo y ondulando sus caderas, esa cama y él llenan mi mente, escucho a Ukyo murmurar "Si así mueve esas caderas, debe de ser un dios en la cama"

Yo siento un nudo en la garganta, tengo un presentimiento, bajo la cabeza, no, no, no quiero pasar al escenario, siento que puedo hacer una locura, no quiero mirar, no voy a mirar, de pronto siento un codazo en mis costillas, cuando le voy a reclamar a Ukyo, ella me sonríe maliciosamente y me señala con la cabeza para que mire al otro lado, volteo y ahí está él, sonriendo y extendiéndome su mano, quiero negarme pero su mirada intensa y profunda me tiene atrapada.

**Ranma**

Una vez que decidimos realizar el cambio, corrimos hacia la cabina, para enseñarle a Ryoga los botones que tenía que apretar, el orden correcto de tocar las canciones y el guion de lo que debía decir en las pausas, lo miré un momento y le borré la última parte para poner la descripción de mi entrada, muchos de los chicos utilizan sus nombres reales para presentarse, pero decidí que en vez de que me presentaran como Ranma, sería simplemente Ran, nada original, pero en este momento me preocupan más otras cosas.

"Chicos, ya le avisé al viejo y dice que no hay problema" – dice Mousse asomando la cabeza por la puerta

"Ranma, eres el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener" – comenta Ryoga abrazándome

"Cálmate cerdito, que me debes una grande y ni pienses que no te lo voy a cobrar" – le digo intentando soltarme de su agarre

"Solo porque estás ayudándome te dejo pasar lo de cerdito, sabes lo sensible que soy, no fue fácil perder todo ese peso" – murmura

"Ya, ya no sean dramáticos, parecen niñitas lloronas" – nos palmea Mousse por la espalda – "Y tú Ranma, apresúrate que esto está a punto de comenzar"

Mousse me arrastra hacia el camerino y me entrega la ropa para la primera aparición, es una suerte que aparezco hasta el final por lo que tengo un poco más de tiempo, veo a mis amigos en sus trajes de tarzanes y no puedo evitar pensar en lo ridículo de esto, las mujeres realmente encuentran sexy a un hombre vistiendo taparrabo, menos mal que este no es el tipo de show donde quedas completamente desnudo, miro el taparrabo que me toca a mí, y suspiro, vestir esto es casi lo mismo, yo estoy orgulloso de mi cuerpo, es el resultado de años practicando artes marciales, quién me iba a decir, que un día lo usaría para algo como esto, estoy a punto de arrepentirme, pero recuerdo esa preciosa cara entre el público y mi corazón empieza a dar saltos, escucho los gritos y la música y me apresuro a ponerme la ropa.

Estoy agarrado a una cuerda con la que van a bajarme al escenario, mis compañeros están haciendo un buen trabajo, a juzgar por los gritos desesperados, sonrío engreído porque sé que cuando "El Rey de la Selva" aparezca, van a caerse varios calzones, cuando salgo al escenario mis ojos inmediatamente se clavan en ella, no puedo evitarlo, es la mujer más sexy y atractiva del mundo, la noto recorrer mi cuerpo con hambre, lo que genera un movimiento automático de mis caderas, comienzo a rotarlas y me imagino tomándola de la cadera y penetrándola profundamente, la música se detiene y llega el momento del grito tarzanesco, hago toda la interpretación y no puedo evitar lanzar un gruñido erótico al ver como se dilatan esos hermosos ojos chocolate al mirarme.

Cuando se apagan las luces, me regreso corriendo al camerino, ahora toca vestirnos de vaqueros, rápidamente me pongo el traje y me preparo para salir, soy el último de la fila, cuando llego al frente lo primero que hago es mirarla a los ojos, concentrarme en ella hace que mis movimientos salgan fluidos y con sentimiento, ya que me la imagino a ella recibiéndolos, diablos, debo tratar de controlarme un poco para no excitarme de más, porque con estas vestimentas quedaría a la vista de todas, lo que me deja tranquilo es que, al verla me doy cuenta como se retuerce en su asiento, ella está tan afectada como yo, como un autómata sigo los pasos de la coreografía, menos mal que me las conozco todas de memoria, incluso cuando empezamos en esto, ayude a Ryoga y a Mousse a practicarlas en el dojo. Cuando llega el paso final, me atrevo a cerrarle el ojo, antes de voltearme para mostrar mi trasero desnudo. Escucho gritos ensordecedores y quiero voltearme a ver si ella también está gritando, si le gusta lo que ve.

Nos apresuramos a salir del escenario para realizar nuevamente otro cambio de ropa, lo que sigue son los números individuales, pero normalmente en alguna parte de la canción salimos para servir de soporte, el primero en salir es Shinnosuke, es un tipo muy agradable, amante del ambiente y un poco olvidadizo, su objetivo al participar en esto es poder pagar un tratamiento médico a su abuelo, al principio era muy tímido, pero con cada show ha ido mejorando mucho, su número es el más romántico, las chicas suelen suspirar enamoradas, cada vez que aparece en el escenario, es un acto hecho para enamorar, el zorro, rosas y frases románticas en español son la combinación perfecta.

Yo estoy al borde del escenario esperando el turno para salir, menos mal que no tengo que quitarme nada, al ser el primer número individual, solo a él le toca hacerlo en su momento con alguna chica, solo espero que no se le ocurra escogerla a ella, lo noté echándole una mirada, si se atreve tendré que apoderarme de su acto, si alguien va a subirla al escenario ese seré yo, me muerdo los labios en anticipación, salimos y lo primero que hago es buscar su mirada, ella no se sorprende y creo que en el fondo lo espera, eso me excita y me asusta al mismo tiempo, al final de mi participación cojo una de las rosas y se la lanzo directamente a ella, no quiero que le queden dudas, todos mis bailes son para ella.

El próximo en salir será Mousse, con su acto de rebelde sin causa, siempre me recuerda la vez que estábamos en un bar relajándonos después del trabajo, cuando escuchamos una moto afuera y varias chicas salir emocionadas a ver de quién se trataba, en ese momento él estaba lloriqueando porque había perdido el rastro del amor de su vida, lo convencimos de conseguirse una moto y eso le consiguió una cita todos los fines de semana, quién hubiera pensado que volvería a reencontrarse con su amor en Facebook, estamos muy felices por él, aparte que Shampoo es una chica muy bella, se ve que lo adora y lo apoya en todo, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le contó que trabajaría como bailarín exótico, de hecho lo ayudó a montar la coreografía.

Esta vez nuestra participación también es corta, salir, mover un poco la pelvis, hacer sugerentes movimientos, enseñar nuestro trabajado abdomen y dejar solo a Mousse para que haga lo suyo con su novia, creo que es un poco como hacer trampa, pero si ella está entre el público, sería un suicidio si no la escoge, yo por mi parte, me dedico a observar a mi chica de ojos cafés, sé que con cada aparición que hago se interesa más, he notado como se mueve en su asiento y cruza las piernas de manera nerviosa, mientras recorre mi cuerpo ansiosamente.

Nuevamente en camerinos, me preparo para mi intervención como enfermero, con cada número que pasa, la intensidad va aumentando, decido hacerme mi tradicional trenza, y me coloco en posición con mis compañeros para salir al escenario, esta vez es el turno de Kuno, el tipo es un poco loco pero agradable, tiene sus arranques de héroe de la edad antigua y creo que esa es la razón por la cual sigue soltero, está forrado de dinero y al principio decidió hacer esto como un juego, pero después de sentir los gritos y la atención de las mujeres, nos dijo que había encontrado su propósito en la vida y que no podía privar a las chicas de su presencia.

Veo a mi chica mirar insistente hacia la puerta de salida, creo que quiere escapar de mí, no puedo negarlo, me levanta el ego, pensar que tengo el poder de descontrolarla, me excita sobre manera, cuanto deseo acercarme a ella, pegarla a mi cuerpo y que se dé cuenta lo que ella provoca en mí. Esos pensamientos hacen que mis movimientos sean más pronunciado y sensuales. Ella sin saberlo, está haciendo mi trabajo más fácil, sólo debo mirarla para que mi cuerpo reaccione solo.

Antes de ir a cambiarme, decido asomarme por la cortina, necesito asegurarme que el idiota no la escoja a ella, lo veo caminar sospechosamente a su mesa, mis manos aprietan la cortina tan fuerte que si no tengo cuidado la voy a arrancar, suspiro tranquilo al ver, que ha elegido a la sensual chica de cabello corto castaño, sonrío al ver las caras de las chicas en la mesa, supongo que al ser amigas de Shampoo, no se sorprendieron que Mousse la escogiera para su número, pero esto no se lo esperaban. Me retiro al camerino no sin antes darle una última mirada a mi pequeño ángel.

El siguiente número es muy divertido, se supone que somos un grupo de bomberos que busca apagar el fuego, sonrío al recordar la frase del guion, más que apagar el fuego llega para echarle más leña, el principal es Taro, es un chico muy callado, casi no conocemos nada de él, porque viene, hace su trabajo y se va, nunca va a tomar tragos con nosotros, nunca habla a no ser que sea de trabajo, según me contó Ryoga, parece que es ahijado del viejo Happosai, pero fuera de eso no sabemos nada más.

Empezamos subidos a las mesas, yo por supuesto escojo una que está cerca de ella, busco su mirada con la mía, pero ella me rehúye, paso toda la presentación intentando establecer contacto, pero ella me lo niega, eso hace que mis movimientos sean más fuertes y pronunciados, a juzgar por la reacción de las mujeres a mi alrededor, ellas están fascinadas, pero a mí, no me interesa lo que puedo o no causar en nadie más que en ella, me tiene como loco, y el que no quiera mirarme me está desesperando, finalmente levanta la vista, por fin puedo ver esos ojitos brillantes llenos de pasión, le sonrío y salgo del escenario.

Una vez más, me quedo el tiempo suficiente para comprobar que Taro no va a escogerla, ¿qué tienen las mujeres de esa mesa, que todos nos vemos automáticamente atraídos a ella?, lo veo darle la mano a la tímida chica de cabello castaño amarrado en una cola al lado, por lo que se puede observar desde aquí, no soy el único flechado esta noche, apenas llegan al escenario, la carga y parece que quieren arrancarse la ropa mutuamente, quiero quedarme viendo porque es la primera vez que veo a Taro interesarse en una mujer, ya estábamos un poco preocupados, pero una mano en mi hombro me recuerda que el siguiente número es el mío.

Toda mi seguridad se ha ido por la borda en este momento, llegó el momento de realizar el solo, en éste, a diferencia de los otros, nadie va a acompañarme, al ser el último, siempre se acostumbra escoger a una chica y realizar todo el número solo con ella, yo no tengo ninguna duda de a quién voy a elegir, espero que no me rechace, para el vestuario me decidí por algo sencillo, un traje entero simplemente, me veo al espejo y me acomodo la corbata, miro hacia la cabina de música y mi amigo levanta sus pulgares arriba para animarme.

Empieza la música, todo está dispuesto, las luces, la cama, solo me falta mi chica, empiezo el número a la par de la cama, paso mi mano acariciando la sábana mientras miro hacia el público, me siento al borde y realizo un par de movimientos con mis brazos y mis caderas, lentamente empiezo a caminar hacia la mesa donde está ella, tiene la cabeza agachada y sé que tiene miedo de venir conmigo, pero me quedo de pie frente a ella y estiro mi mano, deseando con todo mi ser que la tome.

**Akane**

Tomo su mano y lo sigo al escenario, con mucha delicadeza me sienta en el borde de la cama, me da la espalda un momento y se quita la corbata mientras ondula su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, camina hacia un lado y mirándome de reojo comienza a caminar por todo el frente del escenario, desabrochándose los botones lentamente, con pausa, de manera precisa, cuando termina de abrirse la camisa, me pone las manos en las rodillas y me abre las piernas, se arrodilla entre ellas y realiza un giro para quedar de frente al público, pega su espalda a mi pecho y me toma las manos para colocarlas en su torso, al contacto con su piel, siento que mis manos se queman, él es fuego puro y temo que voy a quemarme en esas brasas.

Sin dejar de moverse, sus manos guían a las mías para que recorran todo su pecho, siento mis dedos rozar sus pezones y siento como se ponen erectos, siento como una nueva oleada húmeda azota mis bragas, definitivamente después de esto tendré que botarlas, con cada roce siento los músculos contraerse y endurecerse, cada vez estoy más excitada. Él suelta mis manos y se da la vuelta para quedar arrodillado entre mis piernas, mirándome sensualmente baja su cabeza a mi entrepierna y sin más aviso, levanta un poco mi falda y mete su cabeza debajo de ella.

Quiero levantarme pero sus manos sujetan mis caderas con fuerza, en realidad no me está tocando, pero sentir su aliento tan cerca de mi intimidad, hacen que nuevamente derrame unas gotas de líquido en mi ropa interior, cuando siento que ya no puedo más, saca su cabeza y me mira mientras se pasa la lengua por sus labios, se levanta nuevamente y queda de pie frente a mí, decidido toma mi cabeza por detrás y suavemente me dirige a su entrepierna, a pesar de lo brusco de la situación, él está siendo muy cuidadoso conmigo, me sostiene la cabeza y lo escucho murmurar que no me mueva, antes de empezar a hacer movimientos de penetración hacia mi rostro, entiendo que desde la posición del público debe verse como si yo le estuviera dando una mamada épica, me pongo roja solo de imaginar lo que están pensando mis hermanas y mis amigas.

Él se detiene y me mira intensamente a los ojos, me acaricia la cara con una de sus manos y se aleja un poco, nuevamente se da vuelta para ver al público y comienza a rotar sus caderas y a bajarse el zipper del pantalón, regresa y nuevamente se coloca de frente a mí, se agacha y se arranca los pantalones de un tirón, mientras las chicas gritan enloquecidas por la maravillosa vista de ese delectable trasero, mis ojos se dirigen a la parte delantera de ese bóxer apretado que está usando y que delinea perfectamente lo bien dotado que está.

Al notar el calor de mi mirada, sus ojos brillan con un destello de pasión, me sonríe seductoramente y me da la espalda, Dios mío, cuanto falta para que termine esta tortura, me estoy literalmente deshidratando, su trasero queda a la altura de mi rostro y si no estuviéramos rodeados de tanta gente sería capaz de mordérselo. Se dirige al borde del escenario y empieza a caminar de un lado al otro, con movimientos sexuales, que tienen a todas las mujeres en un estado de excitación extrema.

Regresa hacia mí y con sus manos empuja mis hombros y me dice que me acueste, yo inmediatamente sigo sus instrucciones, él se sube a la cama y se deja caer encima de mí, pone sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y empieza a hacer lagartijas encima de mí, primero lento y luego cada vez más rápido, siento su miembro endurecido en un roce accidental de nuestros cuerpos y me mojo un poco más, agradezco que la música esté llegando a su fin, porque estoy a punto de olvidar que todas esas mujeres están mirándonos y me le voy a lanzar como si no existiera un mañana.

Al terminar el baile escucho como todas las mujeres gritan y aplauden, él se acerca para darme un beso en la mejilla y lo escucho susurrar en mi oído roncamente, "espérame a la salida", no alcanzo a reaccionar, cuando una muchacha del staff prácticamente me empuja del escenario. Me reúno con mis hermanas y mis amigas y ellas me reciben con vítores, gritos y un par de burlas.

"**Creo que nuestro caballo salvaje está listo para dejarse domar, eso estuvo candente, lamentablemente hemos llegado al final de una gran noche, esperamos que la hayan disfrutado, recuerden que si tomaron no manejen, si necesitan conseguir transporte, diríjanse a la caseta de la entrada y con gusto las ayudaremos, cuídense y buenas noches" **

Todas las luces del salón se encendieron y todas empezamos a recoger nuestras cosas para irnos a casa, mis amigas, mis hermanas y yo, nos miramos sin saber que decir hasta que Ukyo rompe el hielo

"No es justo muchachas, todas tuvieron oportunidad de estar cara a cara con un bombón de esos, menos yo, la vida es demasiado injusta" – dice haciendo puchero

"Ja ja ja, no te quejes, además ¿no estás saliendo con alguien?" – se ríe Shampoo

"Eso no tiene nada que ver, Akane también tiene novio y casi se come al Rey de la Selva" – me señala

"Dirás que el Caballo Salvaje casi se la come a ella" – dice Nabiki levantando las cejas

"Tienes razón, no le quitó la mirada en toda la noche" – todas se ríen ante ese comentario y Nabiki cae en cuenta de algo

"Akane, hermanita, ¿cómo está eso de que tienes novio?" – me mira fijamente

"No…no es nada formal, llevamos saliendo un par de meses, pero no es nada serio, por eso no les he dicho nada" – le digo nerviosa, no me gusta mentir a mis hermanas, pero la última vez que salí con alguien, en la casa hicieron tal alboroto que el pobre salió huyendo, esta vez quiero que sea diferente

"Bueno, siendo así no nos preocupamos, ¿verdad Kasumi?" – todas volteamos a verla, pero sigue con esa boba sonrisa en el rostro, sin responder a nada

"Tengo que llevarla a la casa cuanto antes, parece que ahora si el doctor Tofú es historia, nuestra hermana ya encontró otro crush" – todas nos reímos

"Chicas, creo que no es correcto que maneje después de todo lo que tomamos ahí dentro" – todas asentimos con la cabeza – "Pidamos el Uber"

Cuando estamos tratando de ultimar detalles del transporte a casa, aparece en su moto el novio de Shampoo, ella se acerca para darle un beso apasionado en la boca, después de eso, hizo las presentaciones correspondientes, Mousse pidió el contacto de mis hermanas, confesó que sus compañeros, lo habían acosado para que consiguiera la información, eso sí, les dejó claro que, si no estaban interesadas, no había problema, ellas le sonrieron y rápidamente le pasaron sus datos, después de compartir un momento más, nos despedimos de la pareja.

"Ya llegó el carro, vamos chicas" – estoy a punto de seguirlas cuando recuerdo el sonido de su voz pidiéndome que lo esperara a la salida, me detengo y con voz decidida les digo – "Yo me voy a ir en otro carro, después de todo, mi departamento está al otro lado de la ciudad"

Ukyo y Nabiki me miran fijamente entrecerrando los ojos, antes de echarse a reír y decirme que no me preocupe, siempre y cuando les cuente con lujo de detalle, cómo me desquité con el pobre de mi novio, no puedo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario, debí imaginar que iban a pensar mal, las veo subirse al transporte y las despido con la mano.

Cuando el carro se pierde de vista, siento una presencia a mi espalda, sé que es él, porque la energía que me rodea es electricidad pura, se pega a mi cuerpo y me abraza por detrás mientras me susurra en el oído "creí que jamás se irían, ¿vamos a mi departamento?", sentir su erección presionándome el trasero no me deja pensar y asiento con la cabeza sin pensarlo siquiera.

Caminamos un par de cuadras sin decir una palabra, la energía sexual que está corriendo entre nosotros, amenaza con prender fuego en cualquier momento, llegamos a su departamento, abre la puerta y prácticamente me empuja dentro, entra detrás de mi empujando con el pie la puerta, me agarra de los brazos y me atrae hacia él, para presionar sus labios con los míos, es un beso lleno de necesidad, de hambre, todo el juego sexual que hemos hecho durante la noche, prende la mecha con este beso.

Su lengua invade mi boca, saboreando cada rincón, me muerde los labios, me los chupa, yo estoy en un frenesí de sensaciones, nunca pensé que los besos podrían ser así de eróticos, siento mi espalda pegar contra la pared y me doy cuenta que, mientras nos besamos él me ha estado empujando hacia la pared del pasillo de la entrada.

Empieza a dirigirse a mi cuello dejando un rastro de besos mojados, sentirlo probar mi piel es tan excitante, "Dios, eres deliciosa, quiero hacerte mía aquí mismo" murmura ronco en mi oído. Sin pensar ni un minuto me encuentro diciéndole "Hazlo. Quiero que lo hagas. Ran…" con sus labios cerca de mi oído, me dice demandante "Ranma. Date la vuelta"

Sigo sus indicaciones y me doy la vuelta, siento como el aire se me escapa al sentirlo empujarme hacia la pared, siento como me levanta el vestido por detrás, me pega una nalgada que me hace gemir, "Ummmm", siento sus manos recorrer los costados de mis piernas hasta que siento que está arrodillado detrás de mí. Besa suavemente mis muslos por la parte de atrás, mientras que con sus manos me quita las bragas. Se pone de pie y se acerca a mi oído nuevamente para decirme ronco de deseo "Quiero que te quedes en esta posición preciosa", mis piernas tiemblan y él me toma de las caderas para sostenerme. Lentamente lo siento bajar el zipper de mi vestido, con sus manos en mis hombros empuja la tela, hasta lograr que el vestido caiga arremolinado en mis pies. Sube sus manos a mi espalda y abre el broche de mi sostén. Estoy completamente desnuda y a su merced. Intento moverme, pero me da una nueva nalgada "Quédate quieta preciosa"

Lo siento alejarse de mí y miro de reojo como se quita su ropa, se me suben los colores cuando veo que está completamente desnudo, se acerca nuevamente, me toma los brazos y los levanta para colocarlos encima de mi cabeza, "Quiero que los mantengas así", mi cuerpo responde arqueando la espalda y cuando mis senos rozan la pared, siento las puntas de mis pezones endurecerse por el contacto. Sus manos me rodean por detrás para apretarme los senos y pellizcar suavemente mis pezones, su tacto deja un rastro de corrientes eléctricas en mi piel, "ahhh…" Pega su cuerpo con el mío y puedo sentir su erección presionando el centro de mis glúteos, con la palma de sus manos lo siento acariciar mis caderas, para luego dirigirse a mis nalgas y masajearlas circularmente, para después apretármelas con fuerza y empujar su erección contra ellas. "Alguna vez te han hecho el amor por detrás" siento mis piernas temblar en anticipación

Volteo a verlo e inmediatamente su boca busca la mía con desesperación, su lengua se apodera de la mía de forma magistral, soy gelatina en sus manos, siento que en este momento, este hombre puede hacer y deshacer conmigo lo que quiera, no voy a negarle nada, siento sus dedos deslizarse entre los pliegues de mi intimidad, "Demonios, estás tan mojada y lista para mí", sube sus manos a mi vientre y lo acaricia para después jalarme por mis caderas hacia atrás, "Quédate así, con tu cabeza apoyada en la pared y tu trasero hacia mí", me siento nerviosa, pero excitada como nunca antes lo he estado, lo siento arrodillarse nuevamente, sus manos comienzan a masajear y a separar mis nalgas, siento su lengua acariciar mi orificio, "Ahhhhhhh", mi cuerpo se sacude de placer, y él por respuesta me muerde un glúteo.

Repite el movimiento un par de veces más y cuando siento que no puedo más, se detiene, separa los labios de mi vagina, y comienza a introducir su lengua en mi sexo, mis piernas comienzan a fallarme, pero con sus fuertes brazos me sostiene en pie, "Ahhhhhhh", jadeo excitada, sin dejar de chuparme, introduce sus dedos en mi intimidad y acelera el ritmo de sus penetraciones, "Me encanta tu sabor" gruñe roncamente, siento que estoy a punto de caer por el precipicio, mis paredes internas están empezando a contraerse, siento que voy a llegar y él se detiene abruptamente.

"No te detengas!" grito frustrada, trato de darme la vuelta, pero me sostiene con sus brazos y no me deja, se pone de pie, y empieza a morderme el cuello, mientras sus manos masajean mis pechos y juguetean con mis pezones, baja una de sus manos y busca mi clítoris, lo empieza a acariciar circularmente y apretarlo con suavidad, "Ran...ma, te necesito", gimo suplicante mientras muevo mis caderas al ritmo de sus dedos.

Detiene sus caricias, me toma por las caderas acomodándolas, se coloca en posición entre mis piernas, me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja mientras me susurra "Comenzaré lento", cuando termina de decirlo, siento como introduce su punta en mi interior, la sensación es deliciosa, pero necesito más, empujo mi trasero buscando su miembro, pero él sale de mi interior y me detiene con sus brazos "Quédate quieta", frustrada hago lo que me pide y él nuevamente introduce la punta en mi sexo, quiero empujar mi trasero para sentir todo su miembro, pero él sigue metiendo y sacando solo su punta, desesperada le grito "Deja de jugar conmigo, necesito sentirte en mi interior", de un solo golpe me penetra completamente, "Ahhh….", una sensación indescriptible me embarga, en esta posición me siento tan llena, siento como sale del interior de mi cavidad, para después entrar con fuerza empujando hasta el fondo. "Raaaaaan…maaaaaaaa…" no puedo evitar lanzar gemidos ahogados cada vez que repite la acción. "Se siente tan bien estar dentro de ti" dice jadeante

Con una mano me aprieta fuerte por la cadera, y con la otra dirige sus dedos a mi intimidad, rápidamente encuentra mi clítoris y comienza a masajearlo con fuerza a ritmo de sus embestidas, siento como mi cuerpo responde a sus demandas "Raaan…maaaaa… por favor" le pido suplicando por algo que ni yo sé que es, excitado comienza a penetrarme más rápido y con más fuerza, puedo sentir mi orgasmo cerca, "Por favor, Ranma, por favor", el empieza a lanzar gruñidos de placer "Diablos preciosa", con un par de fuertes embestidas siento mis paredes contraerse de placer "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII", lanzo un grito ahogado al llegar al clímax.

Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar suavemente, nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan poderoso, sentir toda la energía generada por la noche de coqueteo, fue simplemente sublime, me abraza por la espalda y con cariño me murmura "shhhh…ya pasó preciosa, te tengo…", sale de mi interior y me voltea hacia él, me mira fijamente a los ojos y me besa tiernamente, poco a poco el beso se vuelve a tornar apasionado y siento sus manos apretar mi trasero con ansiedad, siento su endurecido miembro presionar mi vientre, es cuando me doy cuenta que aunque yo tuve un orgasmo explosivo, él no ha llegado al suyo, me pego a su cuerpo y ayudándome de la pared, doy un brinco para cruzar mis piernas en su cadera, él responde automáticamente sosteniéndome por el trasero, lo abrazo por el cuello y le susurro al oído "Quiero ser tuya otra vez", él me mira sensualmente y colocando su miembro en mi entrada, comienza a penetrarme, empujando con cada embestida mi cuerpo hacia la pared, "Ahhh preciosa, estás tan mojada", sus palabras solo hacen que me excite cada vez más, y respondo con gemidos ahogados "Raaan…maaaa"

Cuando siento que voy camino a la cima nuevamente, él empieza a cambiar el ritmo de sus embestidas, cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, siento que voy a atravesar la pared, "No pares, por favor" le suplico, mientras él responde jadeando, veo su rostro como está contraído por la concentración, mientras unas traviesas gotas de sudor le recorren la frente, sin pensarlo mucho, le limpio el sudor con mi mano, él al sentir la caricia me clava esos profundos ojos azules y me siento atrapada, él me sonríe sensualmente para luego besarme lenta y profundamente, estoy a punto de caer por el precipicio, sus embestidas son cada vez más salvajes, "Ahhhh….ahhhh…", acomoda su cabeza en mi hombro y lanzando un gruñido gutural, siento como derrama toda su semilla en mi interior mientras yo caigo en el abismo.

**Ranma**

Despierto un poco perdido, miro hacia la izquierda donde está mi reloj y me doy cuenta, que todavía es muy temprano, volteo la vista hacia mi pecho y veo una visión angelical, le acaricio la mejilla y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, abre sus enormes ojos chocolate y me mira satisfecha

"Buenos días, belleza" – le sonrío vacilante

"Buenos días, mi amor" – me dice antes de depositar un amoroso beso en mis labios, para después separarse de mí y darme una cachetada

"Quieres explicarme, ¿desde cuando eres un bailarín exótico?" – Me pregunta frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos

"Eso fue solo ayer, sabes lo que dicen sobre que el mundo es un pañuelo, tienen razón" – le digo sobándome la mejilla, ella me mira esperando más explicación, suspiro y le cuento la verdad de lo que sucedió y las razones por la que le había ocultado lo del trabajo en el club

"Entonces solo es un fin de semana al mes y tu no bailas, solo pones la música" – me pregunta levantando una ceja

"Belleza, yo nunca te he mentido, debes creerme, lo de ayer no va a repetirse, puedes confiar en mi" – le digo acariciándole la mejilla

"¿Ah no? Y a mí, que me gustó tanto que me tomaras por detrás" – me susurra mientras me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja

"Bueno, eso podemos arreglar para repetirlo" – nos besamos sonriendo como bobos

"Hablando en serio Ranma, tu amigo Ryoga debería de sincerarse con Ukyo, y de ahora en adelante quiero ir contigo a esos shows" – me dice decidida

"Lo disfrutaste ¿verdad?" – le pregunto alzando una ceja

"A decir verdad, sí, pero solo porque me concentré en ti toda la noche, cuando te vi aparecer en el escenario, pensé que me iba a desmayar, pasé en un estado de excitación desde el primer minuto, hasta culminar aquí en la pared del pasillo" – me confiesa con las mejillas rojas, se ve adorable

"A mi casi me da un infarto, cuando me asomé a ver a las sexys amigas de la novia de Mousse, pero sabes que acepté lo del baile, solo porque tu estabas ahí, sabía que si me concentraba en ti podría lograrlo, además yo no quiero bailar para nadie más que no seas tú" – confieso nervioso

"Por cierto, las otras dos chicas que estaban en la mesa son mis hermanas, Nabiki la de pelo corto, es la del medio y la otra es Kasumi, la mayor" – me comenta animada – "Creo que ya es tiempo de que conozcas a mi familia"

"¿Eso quiere decir que ya puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres mía?" – pregunto emocionado

"Siempre y cuando yo pueda hacer lo mismo, me encantaría restregarle que tienes dueña, a un par de busconas que he visto rondar por el dojo últimamente, sin mencionar a las chicas del club" - dice enojada, me encanta cuando se pone celosa

"Ni siquiera sé de quienes hablas, creo que ayer pudiste comprobarlo, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, belleza" - le digo mirándola a los ojos

"Awww, por eso te amo" – me dice antes de besarme, sin darme chance a responder, se levanta de la cama, para dirigirse al baño, antes de entrar me mira y me dice – "¿Sabes? quizá la próxima vez… pueda bailarte yo a ti"

La escucho meterse al baño muerta de la risa, mientras que yo sonrío como idiota.

**Fin.**

Es muy difícil describir movimientos de baile, te lo imaginas perfecto en tu cabeza, pero plasmar eso en el papel, es muy complicado. Al final creo que me excedí, iba a poner simplemente un par de cosas y pasar al que nos interesa más (Ranma), pero mi mente no me dejó en paz, todo el show pasaba varias veces por mi cabeza como una película, perdón si se les hizo repetitivo o tedioso. Espero que el lemon esté a la altura.

Gracias infinitas a DanisitaM, por aceptar ser mi beta y ayudarme con correcciones e ideas para el fic. A MariaConchita(Nabiki), por el debate de ideas que me ayudan a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

No me queda más que agradecer a las que dieron la idea Miladis y Jaly, ya que, gracias a ellas, mi mente se convirtió en un lugar súper divertido, no sé si se reflejó en el papel, pero mi mente se los agradece mucho.

Sin más por el momento

Kaysachan


End file.
